


Your soul could never grow old (it's evergreen)

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Birthday Sex, Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderswap, Girl Direction, Oral Sex, Scissoring, The smut got away with me a little I apologise, Vaginal Fingering, and the other three but they're only mentioned, cisgirl!Harry Styles - Freeform, cisgirl!Louis Tomlinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2759810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay, so this is what is about to happen. Niall is gonna let off a stink bomb outside Paul's door and then she's gonna run. Paul will come out, stop Liam and then chase her somewhere. Meanwhile, we make a break for it. You ready?"</p><p>Harry giggles and stuffs her hand inside Louis's. "Like in films?"</p><p>"Like in films," Louis says, rolling her eyes but she bounces up on her tiptoes to press a sticky kiss onto Harry's lips. "Regular Bonnie and Clyde we are. Just you and me, baby."</p><p>Or the one where they're in the world's most famous girlband and Louis has a surprise for Harry's 21st birthday that might involve a funfair followed by lots of orgasms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your soul could never grow old (it's evergreen)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Star55](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star55/gifts).



"Harry," Louis sighs exasperatedly as she stares down at her girlfriend. "What on  _earth_ are you doing?"

Harry looks confused for a second. "Um, lying on our bed? Watching David Attenborough? Being Harry Styles, formidable popstar and girlfriend to the Louis Tomlinson herself?"

"No, I mean..." Louis tuts, shuffling herself onto the bed and lying beside Harry. "Why aren't you getting ready for your birthday treat?"

Harry scrunches up her face. "Well, forgive me for thinking my birthday treat didn't involve leaving the bed," she says with an eye roll. "I know what you're like; I'm surprised you wanna do anything with any clothes on at all."

"Ah, but you see," Louis says, pulling one of Harry's curls between her fingers and pinging it, "it's your birthday, not mine. And I know that you asked me to do this but I needed to find a city we could do it in. So up you get, love."

Harry narrows her eyes. "What are we doing? Does it involve sneaking out?"

Louis winks exaggeratedly. "Perhaps."

"Lou," Harry groans. "Paul will have our heads."

"No, he won't," Louis says cheerily. "Niall and Liam have agreed to create a distraction."

Harry's eyes go wide. "Like in films?"

"Yes, love, like in films," Louis drawls, pinging another curl. "Now sit up and let me get you ready. I need to be very thorough."

It's been a long-arse day of interviews, TV performances and promo and while there is very little that Louis would love more than simply collapsing into their bed, pulling Harry on top of her and fingering her until she can't take it anymore, she has a plan. A very specific plan that's been meticulously calculated and thought out. It may not seem like a big deal to most people but they're never allowed this, never allowed the freedom to do something this  _simple_ and  _normal_ and Louis knows how much it'll mean to Harry, so she pushes aside her will to sleep. It's only because it's Harry.   

Harry sits up and clicks the TV off, brushing her curls to one side so they fall across one shoulder. She's quite possibly the most beautiful thing Louis's ever seen, all bright eyes and pink cheeks and dimpled grins, so Louis climbs into her lap and wraps her arms around her neck. 

"First things first, happy birthday beautiful," she murmurs. She's said it already, of course, but all they managed that morning was several bruising kisses before they were dragged out for a heavy day of not being a couple. Harry hums happily back and kisses her softly, just light presses of lips that still make Louis's head spin even after so long together. "I love you."

"I love you," Harry echoes, her smile so wide it would almost look faked if Harry wasn't so utterly sincere when it comes down to Louis. "You're my favourite present." 

Louis groans. "You're very cheesy. And also very correct there. But that's only because you haven't seen what else I've got you yet."

Harry pouts and Louis kisses it away quickly before she reluctantly pulls herself out of Harry's warm hold and goes over to her suitcase, grinning because she really cannot wait for Harry to open her gifts. She's feeling pretty smug this year that she's beaten Harry in the who-is-the-best-girlfriend awards because not only did she get her a wonderful new vibe on top of a voucher for a new tattoo and a necklace with a captain's helm on it, she's also taking Harry to the one thing she's been desperate to go to again ever since their first year as a band. 

She carries the longer box, the jewellery box and the two envelopes over to the bed and scrambles back on it, sitting cross legged across from her girlfriend as she hands the first envelope for the new tattoo over. "Gift número uno. Pretty standard Harry Styles gift but I know you'll love it."

Harry rips the envelope open excitedly, squealing when she reads the voucher that Louis had Zayn draw up for her. "Yay, Louis, thank you! Best girlfriend ever!"

"Slow down, tiger, you haven't even opened the rest of them yet," Louis giggles as Harry yanks her forward and kisses her messily. "Urgh, you're disgusting. Put your tongue away, madam."

"You love my tongue," Harry deadpans. "Thank you, babe."

"You're very welcome," Louis grins. "Next one?"

Harry unwraps the vibe and squeals again. "Ooh, we don't have this one."

"Obviously," Louis says. "Can I use it on you later?"

"Obviously," Harry drawls back, leaning forward to just give Louis a quick peck this time. "Okay, next one please."

"Greed is unattractive," Louis tells her as she hands over the jewellery box. Harry just rolls her eyes and rips the paper off, gasping as she prises open the little box and gets a look at its content. 

"Lou..."

"Cheesiest present ever, I know but you know how much I love you, my ship and my anchor, and now my bloody guiding force to boot," Louis says with a gentle smile. "Do you like it?"

Harry's staring at the little silver wheel with a dopey smile. "Louis," she says softly. "Fuck, I love you so much."

Louis smiles and gently pulls the box out of Harry's hands. She crawls across the duvet so she's sat behind Harry and sits up on her knees, dropping the necklace in front of her neck and fastening it at the back. She places a kiss just below the clasp and Harry's breath hitches slightly so she crawls back around and climbs back in her lap, wrapping herself around her taller girlfriend like a koala and kissing her like she never wants to stop (she doesn't ever want to stop, really, if she's honest.)

When she finally pulls back reluctantly, she just lets herself hold Harry close for a few more minutes. Harry is warm and her favourite smell and her favourite everything and sometimes it feels that she doesn't do this enough. Their lives are so hectic sometimes and sometimes it doesn't feel like they have the time to be Harry&Louis but  _nothing_ is going to stop Louis from making Harry's birthday the best day of the tour yet; not Paul and his lists of rules, not the rest of the girls (who she loves unconditionally, of course, but they're not  _Harry)_ and certainly not the fact that they're worldwide famous pop stars who really shouldn't be sneaking out in foreign countries. 

She pulls back again slowly, gently brushing aside the stray hairs that have fallen into Harry's eyes. "I really do love you a lot." Harry dimples at her. "Now, I do wanna cuddle you for a long time but I also want you to open your final present so we can get ready to go."

She goes to climb out of Harry's lap but Harry tightens her arms around her and shakes her head. "No. Stay."

Louis wants to roll her eyes but instead she just reaches awkwardly behind her to snag the second envelope between her fingers. She turns around in Harry's lap so she's no longer facing her but she can still be in Harry's arms while she opens her present. Harry tears it open, carefully pulling out another piece of paper that Louis got Zayn to design for her. She pulls it up so she can read it and then squeals louder than she had for the previous three gifts, wrapping her arms around Louis and bouncing her as she giggles with excitement.

"You mean this, Lou? We're really going to a funfair?"

"That we are, my darling," Louis says happily. "Tonight, in fact. And I need you to start getting dressed because otherwise it'll be too late to do _everything."_

"You're the best girlfriend in the world," Harry singsongs. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel? And the dodgems?"

"We can do whatever you would like, sunshine," Louis grins. She slides out of Harry's lap and shuffles over to one of their suitcases. "And now, my love, I am going to disguise you up good and proper." She straightens up, a set of GHDs in her hand. "Tonight, Matthew, my lovely girlfriend with the trademark curls is going to become..." She twirls around for dramatic emphasis. "My lovely girlfriend with an unrecognisable hairdo."

"You're so  _weird,"_ Harry says, wrinkling her nose. "But okay, do what you must. I do love it when you play with my hair."

"I know," Louis grins. She goes over to their bedside table to unplug the lamp and plugs the straighteners in instead. "Come here."

She sits herself on the edge of the bed, one foot to the floor and one leg bent slightly at the knee, thighs apart so Harry can sit between them. She reaches for the hairbrush on their bedside table and glides it smoothly through Harry's hair, relishing in her happy humming and the way her body goes almost completely lax against hers. 

It's almost sad watching Harry's curls disappear under the hot straightener but Louis isn't willing to take any chances of them being found. She's been told by both Zayn and Niall, who like to slip out without security on a regular basis, that the best way to keep hidden is to stay hidden in plain sight - meaning just disguise yourself only a little because you don't want it to look like you're trying too hard. With that in mind, she focuses on running the straighteners through carefully, making Harry's hair go from ringlets to polka straight. 

"This looks so weird," Harry says after its done as she stares in the mirror, stroking her fingers through her fringe. "I look like a different person."

"That's the idea, dear Hazza," Louis says cheerily. "But I have more of a plan for ya. Come back here, babe." 

Harry obediently goes and joins Louis back on the bed, who reaches for her hairbrush. She nearly sections Harry's hair into two parts and then sweeps one over her shoulder as she starts to plait one of them, kissing Harry's shoulder as she wraps a bobble around the end. She does the same on the other same, kissing the exact same spot, grinning and biting down as Harry lets out a pretty little giggle. 

"Now you're completely unrecognisable," Louis grins, jumping off the bed to stand in the V of her legs. "And you look hilarious."

"Mean," Harry pouts. "What am I gonna wear then?"

Louis grins, bopping her on the nose as she goes over to the suitcase. She pulls out one of the plain white t-shirts Liam wears all the time and a pair of trackies. "Just these. I wanna plain us up, babe. It's not exactly flattering but..."

"But it's gonna keep us hidden," Harry finishes with a nod. "Okay, hand 'em over. What are you wearing?" 

"This," Louis says, grabbing her own pair of trackies and a football jumper that she uses when she's at the Donny training ground. "And I'm gonna tuck my hair in one of Niall's snapbacks." She pulls the soft denim shirt she wore to today's television appearance over her head, drops it on the suitcase and replaces it with a plain black camisole, then pulls the jumper on. Harry grins as she does the same, shedding her baggy button up and replacing it with the white t-shirt. They then both shed their leggings and jeans and Louis has to use extreme self-control not to stare at Harry's milky thighs and mint green knickers that leave very little to the imagination because they'll be time for that later. She'll  _always_ make time for that. 

After they're dressed, Louis hands Harry a face wipe so she can take off her heavy make-up that Lou smothers them in for appearances. She does the same and then grabs her make-up bag, slathering a thin layer of foundation over her face before applying minimal mascara and a thin layer of nude lipstick. Satisfied that she looks plain enough, she flips her head down and catches her hair in the snapback, setting it on her head. She tugs down a few strands from the front and pushes them to the side so she doesn't look like she's completely bald and stands back to admire herself. "Do I look like a proper lesbian now?" she asks, popping her hip. Harry snorts.

"You always look like a proper lesbian, you fool, because you are."

"To you, obviously," Louis says. "If you didn't know I'm into girls by now then I've been doing something very wrong."

Harry grins her stupid dimpled grin and stands up. "What coat should I wear?"

"Not one that looks like it cost over a grand?"

Harry's face falls. "I think they all cost over a grand."

Louis shakes her head fondly. "Here, wear this," she says, pulling her much-loved simple grey coat off its hanger.

"Lou, that won't fit," Harry frowns. 

"Another way to make sure we won't be recognised," Louis beams, sliding it onto her girlfriend's arms. It's completely the wrong size and shape for Harry but somehow it adds spectacularly to the goofball image that  _is_  her Harry. She smooths it down and then spins Harry round, running her hands down her arms. "There you are, love. You look ridiculous but also very beautiful."

"Creep," Harry says but kisses her quickly anyway. "Okay, so tell me again how we're gonna sneak out?"

Louis pulls out her phone from the pocket of her trackies, unlocking it and shooting off a quick text to Niall. "Okay, so this is what is about to happen. Niall is gonna let off a stink bomb outside Paul's door and then she's gonna run. Paul will come out, stop Liam and then chase her somewhere. Meanwhile, we make a break for it. You ready?"

Harry giggles and stuffs her hand inside Louis's. "Like in films?"

"Like in films," Louis says, rolling her eyes but she bounces up on her tiptoes to press a sticky kiss onto Harry's lips. "Regular Bonnie and Clyde we are. Just you and me, baby."

They wait for a few more minutes in an eager silence and then they hear an all-too familiar Irish brogue scream a "Horan! Payne! You better run, you cheeky feckin'... ARGH, where are ya?"

Louis carefully twists the doorknob and pokes her head out, slapping the hand not in Harry's over her mouth to stifle the laughter as Paul sprints down the corridor after a cackling Niall. "Now," she whispers and yanks Harry out of there, moving the other way down the corridor towards the lift and tugging Harry inside it before they can be seen. They're both giggling as the doors slide shut, Paul's voice still echoing up and down the corridor (they've hired the whole floor out as usual so it's not a big deal but Louis can't help feel sorry for the rooms below. And the hotel staff because it really does stink.)

Harry's laugh is a beautiful sound as it rings through the tiny metal box and Louis presses herself as close to her as she can, giggling into her cheek. They're still laughing as Harry takes hold of her chin and tugs her round for a kiss, parting her lips and pulling her closer so there's hardly any part of them that isn't touching. 

"You're a very bad girl, Tomlinson," she chuckles. "But I love you. And that was so much fun!" She wrinkles her nose. "I'm surprised Paul wasn't waiting outside our door for this though, what with it being my birthday and all."

Louis snorts. "I told him yesterday that I had a very special evening planned for you and he just groaned, told me he didn't want to know. Probably was more worried about having to yell at us to keep the moans down than escaping."

Harry giggles again, rubbing her nose softly along Louis's forehead. The elevator doors spring open then so Louis reluctantly pulls away but takes her hand and leads her out. The hotel is big and expensive-looking, which doesn't really fit their image so Louis is keen to hurry them out of there and leads Harry as quickly as she can across the foyer to the back door to where Jared, their driver, is waiting for them (bribing him to do this cost Louis two Cuban cigars and a bottle of ridiculously expensive scotch but Louis was willing to pay anything, really). 

She salutes Jared as they approach and he looks at them with amusement, opening the door so they can scrabble into the backseat and promptly be out of sight. 

"Good evening, ladies!" he says as he climbs into the driver's seat. "And a happy birthday to you, Miss Styles."

Harry waves from her seat. "Hi, Jared!"

Jared smiles as he starts tapping away on his satnav. "Same plan as we discussed, Miss Tomlinson?"

"Of course," Louis says, sliding her hand into Harry's. "It's still only about twenty minutes away, isn't it?"

"About that," Jared replies as he starts up the engine. "Does Miss Styles know where you're going?"

"Oh, yes," Harry beams. "And I'm so excited, Jared!"

"Yes, well, you girls just be very careful," Jared says. "I'm gonna be parked in the car park but obviously I am only one man and his vehicle. Don't do anything stupid, alright?"

"Who do you think we are?" Louis says, faux-scandalised. "We are respectable women. Look at this face." She takes Harry's face between her fingers and squishes it. "Is this the face of someone who would do something stupid?"

"Maybe under the influence of her girlfriend," Jared snorts. Louis pouts. Harry just giggles. 

Louis rests her head against Harry's shoulder and lets her launch into telling Jared about the last time they went to a fair, which was  _ages_ ago, around the time they were releasing Up All Night. Her and Harry were fairly new to being a couple back then and there were cameras following them all day, but it hadn't stopped Louis from trying to treat her girl like a princess and make it a grand day out. Harry still remembers it as one of the best days they've spent together, clearly, but Louis intends to make this one ten times better, cheesy as that may be. 

As they get closer, they can hear the electric whirring of the rides and the plunky music that's stereotypical to most fairgrounds. Harry's hand tightens in hers and she squeals for the hundredth time, clapping hers and Louis's hands together excitedly. Louis rolls her eyes fondly but pulls her hand out of Harry's and drops it over her shoulder, squeezing her close into her side and pressing several kisses into her temple. "How are you feeling, love?"

"So excited," Harry beams. "This is going to seriously be the best birthday ever."

"Do either of you even speak any German?" Jared snorts from the front. 

"Nope, but isn't that part of the fun?" Louis replies, twisting one of Harry's plaits around her finger. "Ready?"

Jared pulls up into the car park and parks up and Louis eagerly reaches for the door handle but Jared tuts and keeps it locked. "Would you protest horribly if I gave you girls a curfew?"

Louis groans loudly. "I'm twenty three!" she pouts. "I'm world famous  _and..."_

" _And_ you're going out without security and I'm technically breaking my contract to do this," Jared points out. "I'm sorry, girls, but I've gotta cover myself. Two and a half hours sound reasonable? Back to the car for half ten at the latest?"

Harry nods eagerly. "I'm just happy to be here and thank you so much, Jared, you're the very best." She leans forward and presses a kiss into his cheek. "Lou, stop pouting, s'my birthday."

Louis pouts even more dramatically until Harry shakes her head and presses their lips together. 

"Urgh, fine, let's go," Louis groans, kissing her again. "Half ten?"

"Half ten," Jared echoes. "You girls be safe! And be good!"

"Not if I can help it," Louis singsongs. "Byeeeee!"

She tugs a giggling Harry by the hand out the door of the car and towards the fair, pulling her snapback further onto her head. Louis knows that a fair is the last place anyone is going to suspect to find them but this is the first time she's been out in months, especially with Harry. 

Harry, though, is staring up at the Ferris wheel in some kind of awe, mouth open and hand tightening in Louis's. "Lou," she breathes out, "Lou, it's so beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you," Louis says, squeezing her hand back harder. "Are you ready?"

"Um, hell yeah." They walk towards the entrance hand in hand, Louis fumbling awkwardly into her pocket for the roll of euros she's stuffed there. She pulls out a ten and hands it over to the man at the gate, smiling awkwardly when he says something that just goes completely over her head. 

"Um, English?" Harry says instead brightly. The man suddenly beams at them. 

"Oh, you are English?" he asks. "Fabulous! What brings you to Köln?"

"We're, um, inter-railing," Louis babbles as she takes the tickets. "Going to Belgium next."

"Ooh, interesting," the man says, smile still wide. "Well, wilkommen in Deutschland! I would recommend trying a Bratwurst and a Kölsch beer while you are here! Best in our grand city!"

"Thank you," Harry says brightly. "See you later!"

She waves over her shoulder at him as Louis drags her in with a giggle, scuttling after her to keep up with her. Louis wants to keep going in, straight towards the bar, probably, but Harry suddenly stops straight in her tracks. She's staring up at the Ferris wheel with her mouth open wide, eyes bright and sparkling as the other hand comes up to toy with her necklace. 

"Love?" Louis asks, moving closer to her with a proud smirk. "You excited?"

Harry yanks her in and smashes their mouths together, Harry's other hand coming up to the back of Louis's neck and holding her there as she kisses her deeply. "This is amazing," she breathes, hand dancing down and gently stroking her fingers over the nape of Louis's neck.

"We haven't even done anything yet," Louis says but she's knows, she really does - they're free for the first time in  _months_ and it's Harry's birthday and she loves her so much that she doesn't know what to do with it sometimes. And the fact that Harry still looks at her like she did when she was sixteen and just a child, almost, but now she's twenty one and all woman- yet still with those supernovas in her eyes that make Louis's heart hurt and body warm - well, Louis doesn't think she's been this happy before. 

"Yeah, but..." Harry shakes her head and god, she never was the most eloquent but she seems to understand everything Louis feels and they're here together and they're gonna have the best evening, Louis knows. "Just, you... You're the best, Lou. I couldn't ask for anything more from a girlfriend ever."

"Sappy piece of shit," Louis says, bopping her on the nose. "Now come on, there’s time to be sappy later but right now we’re on a curfew - what do you wanna do first?"

Harry surveys the fairground around her, eyes darting from one thing to the next until they shoot forward and catch sight of the bumper cars. "Bumper cars, Lou!"

Louis nods and laces their fingers, leading them over to the ride. The field feels like it’s vibrating, the sounds of different songs from various rides combining to just make one loud racket. There are children darting all around and parents shouting after them, stall holders calling out to passers-by to try and buy what they’re selling and large groups of people talking, eating, smoking, laughing amongst themselves, clearly enjoying the evening. Louis feels small and anonymous but in the best of ways and she wishes they could be here for longer, but for now she’s going to push that to the back of her mind and enjoy her go on the bumper cars.

A pop song is blaring from the speakers at a crazy volume as they approach and Harry giggles as Louis awkwardly gestures to wanting two tickets. Once the incredibly bored-looking worker finally twigs that they can't speak German he hands it over, pointing to an empty car. Harry clambers gracelessly in first and then holds out her hand to assist in Louis, who plops down and pulls the bar across them to them secure. "Now then, darling, are we ready to kick some ass?" 

"Am I driving then?" Harry shouts over the sound over the blaring horn, signalling that they can move. 

"You always were the better driver, babe!" Louis yells back, bracing herself as a father-daughter duo slam into the side of them. Louis hurriedly looks away in case the girl recognises her but she thinks they're safe (well, as safe as they can be while Harry gets them smacked into from all sides by angry German teenagers) and winds an arm through Harry's, giggling and shouting as they awkwardly smack into people. Harry's howling with laughter, a few tears sliding down her cheeks as they get hit  _again._ It's not much fun being hit by people like this but Harry's reactions are worth it. 

They stumble out of there after the horn blares to signal it's over, Louis howling very unsubtly as Harry rubs at her bruised bum. "That couple hit me really hard," she pouts. Louis grins. 

"Nothing I can't kiss better later," she teases, sliding their fingers together. "God though, that was aggressive. Maybe that's the reason we haven't been allowed to go to one of these in so long."

Harry grumbles something incoherent at that and stomps forward, dragging her towards the beer tent. 

"I like your way of thinking, Styles," Louis says as she jogs after her. Harry shushes her quickly. "What, nobody is listening to us!"

"Just in case," Harry hisses back. "Just stick to pet names while we're here, I think."

"Sure thing, honey pie snookums," Louis chirps. Harry's pout fades into a dumb smile and Louis bares her teeth back in a sweet, exaggerated grin. 

They end up ordering two Bratwursts and two of the beers that the man at the entrance had suggested. Louis stumbles awkwardly over the ordering process and then simply shrugs and hands over €20 with burning cheeks. Luckily, the man serving seems to know enough English to roughly get it and they're handing their meals with little fuss. It's cold but they go around the corner from the tent and eat on the floor, shoulders pressed together to keep them warm. 

“Fuck me, I’m freezing,” Louis says, whole body shivering as she shoves in another mouthful of sausage. “This is bloody tasty though. How’s yours, love?”

“Good,” Harry replies, her mouth full of chips. “Warm. I like that.”

“Well, if you will have a birthday in the middle of bleedin’ winter…”

Harry scoffs as he chugs a load of her beer. “Says the one born on Christmas bloody Eve.”

“I’m taking the piss,” Louis grins, knocking their shoulders together. “Hey, how long have we got left?”

Harry checks her phone. “About an hour and twenty minutes. That’s _plenty_ of time,” she says, shaking her head at Louis’s slightly forlorn face and wiping some crumbs off her top lip. “Look, as long as we get to snog on top of the Ferris wheel and get at least one go on the spinning teacups I don’t even mind. I just wanted to do it and I wanted to do it with you.”

“I also want to win you a giant fucking teddy bear or something,” Louis says, lips still pouting. “I wanna treat my baby on her special day.”

“You’re the only treat I need,” Harry grins, winking at her in what would probably be a coy manner if she didn’t also have half a German sausage sticking out her mouth. “And you know the only ride I really need a go on is you.”

Louis groans, knocking her forehead on Harry’s shoulder. “Did you really think that line would get you laid tonight?”

“I’m counting on it,” Harry giggles, chugging the last of her beer. “It is my birthday, after all.” She dusts her knees down and stands, pulling Louis to her feet afterwards. “Right, Ferris wheel?”

The queue for the Ferris wheel is longer than any of the others so Louis reluctantly joins it but makes a fuss of keeping huddled close to Harry the whole time (partly to keep warm and partly to avoid being noticed). Harry keeps her strong arms around Louis’s middle and hides her face in Louis’s shoulder, only looking up to make sure that they won’t bash into someone as they shuffle closer.

It takes them twenty minutes to get to the front of the line, at which point Louis has lost all feeling in her toes and is almost falling asleep against Harry’s warm body. Harry gently shakes her awake and pushes her towards the ticket kiosk.

“I, er, um, zwei?” Louis says through a yawn. “Um, sorry, er, es tut mir leid?”

The man behind the ticket barrier laughs. “Are you falling asleep at a fairground, young lady?”

“Sorry,” Louis mumbles again. “It’s very warm in my girlfriend’s arms.”

“Ah, young love,” the man says, clutching at his heart and pretending to swoon. “Here, two for you. Have a nice trip!”

“Danke!” Harry chirps, steering Louis towards their carriage. “Lou, Lou!”

“God, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, give me a sec,” Louis groans, rubbing her eyes frantically and trying to shake herself away. She plops down in the seat and tugs Harry down next to her, nuzzling back into her warmth.

“Cuddling you put you to sleep last time,” Harry pouts, tugging out of Louis’s hold. Louis whines but Harry just takes her hand, using the other to dig around in her pocket for her phone. “ _Lou_!”

Louis twitches one final time and jerks awake, squeezing Harry’s hand to show she’s with her. “Right, what do you want, Styles?”

Harry beams and holds the camera out in front of them, opening her mouth into a wide and bright grin while she snaps selfie after selfie of the pair of them. They start with Louis looking rather sour but as they get closer to the top her indignant grimace has been replaced with a smile, soft and stupid and so fucking endeared she thinks she must look like a right knob.

“Right, let me see those, I bet I look like a prat,” she says, reaching out to grab at Harry’s wrist.

“If you make me drop my phone off the top of a fucking Ferris wheel,” Harry warns, twitching back from Louis. She holds out her finger warningly. “You can look after we’ve taken our snogging photos.”

“I am dating a petty _child,”_ Louis scowls, though Harry kisses it off her face a few seconds later. One of her hands comes up to stroke Louis’s cheek gently and Louis can’t help but smile into it at that, parting her lips for Harry’s tongue easily.

She starts fully laughing into Harry’s mouth as she hears the shutter sound on her iPhone click repeatedly and she sticks her tongue out deeper into Harry’s mouth, making the kiss decidedly very unromantic and more disgusting. Harry’s laughing too, her hand on Louis’s face dropping to her shoulder as she pulls apart from the kiss and laughs, eventually wiping her face on Louis’s coat sleeve.

“That was disgusting,” she snaps at Louis, but there’s a twinkle in her eyes that suggests she bloody loved it. “I don’t know why I put up with you.”

“Because I have to tour the world with you and if we broke up now it would be very awkward,” Louis informs her. She wipes the spit from her own face with her thumb. “Also, you have these lovely long fingers that I just _adore.”_

Harry shakes her head fondly. 

The ride suddenly comes to a jerky stop and Louis jumps more than she’d care to admit, grabbing for Harry’s arm and squeaking. Harry squawks as the whole carriage sways but giggles as it slows down, kissing Louis’s pout.

“Aw, babe, did you get scared?” she asks, jutting out her bottom lip dramatically to mirror her. “Did you forget they have to let more people on?”

“Shut up,” Louis tells her, rubbing her nose against her coat. “It made me jump, I’m not _scared.”_

“You were scared,” Harry grins, slipping her hand into Louis’s and giving it a squeeze. “Poor baby.”

“Shut _up,”_ Louis huffs, sticking a finger into her dimple. “Don’t be rude to the one who is responsible for your orgasms.”

Harry raises her eyebrows. “Yeah, but you see, I have these lovely long fingers…”

“You’re dumped.”

Harry cackles, grabbing Louis’s face in both her large hands and smacking a wet kiss onto her lips. “You would never. I’m the love of your fucking life, babe.”

“I want a better one,” Louis grumbles. “One that’s calmer and less teasing.”

“You love it when I tease.”

“I love it when you cuddle me,” Louis says, tugging her arm around her shoulders, shivering as Harry’s body warmth presses against hers and makes the bitter cold a little more bearable.

“I thought I was dumped?”

“Only when we’re back in the warmth,” Louis tells her cheerily. The ride thunks back into life then and Louis whines a little in protest, ignoring Harry’s giggles and burying her face into her chest. “God, you’re like a human sauna, I love it.”

“See, you could never dump me, I’m too cosy,” Harry says. She squeezes her a little tighter and flicks the front of her snapback.

“Could still dump you and then employ you as my personal heater. I’m very rich, you know.”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Yeah, quite rich, hadn’t you heard?”

“No, I didn’t actually. You should have mentioned.”

“Oh well then, I guess I should trade you in for another girlfriend, maybe one that actually listens when I talk.”

“What, like Niall?” Harry says teasingly.

“Yeah, or Zayn,” Louis says conversationally, pretending to examine her nails.

“Typical bloody you, always trying to outshine everyone by going for the hottest one,” Harry says, pretending to sigh dramatically.

“How dare you accuse me of not going for the prettiest one first?” Louis gasps, pressing a hand onto where she assumes her heart is under all her layers. “And anyway, how dare you insult my girlfriend like that? I have the prettiest, hottest girl in all of the world.”

“You’re so full of shit, you prissy knob,” Harry grins. She kisses her again. “But I love you, you know. And I think you’re pretty hot too.”

“Not the hottest girl in the world though?” Louis asks, pretending to pout.

“Nope, that’s me, isn’t it?” Harry smirks. “You’re a close second though.”

“I’ll take that,” Louis says merrily. She pulls Harry’s arm tighter around her. “Okay, so what shall we do after this?”

Harry looks thoughtful. “I think I want you to win me a giant teddy bear. And then I want to go on the merry go round.” She nods like she’s warming to the idea. “Ooh, and candy floss, please!”

“Coming right up,” Louis says. She keeps herself pressed close to Harry until they get down to the bottom and are able to step off the ride, pulling her snapback lower over her face as they step back onto solid ground. “Shall we do the teacups and then the merry go round first so you don’t have to awkwardly balance a giant teddy on your lap?”

“Would you not carry it for me?” Harry pouts. “What kind of a girlfriend are you?”

“Oh, the absolute worst, clearly,” Louis scoffs. “Come on, it’s freezing, get your skinny arse moving.”

The teacups spin so fast that Louis nearly throws up her sausage there and then and once they get off, Harry has to spend a good few minutes stroking up her back and then darts off to buy a bottle of water before Louis’s shaky legs could even try to take them somewhere. Despite that minor setback, Harry remains bright and happy, babbling on about how fun that ride was anyway and how she can’t wait for her teddy prize.

They then get onto the merry go round with relatively few issues, aside from Harry almost falling head first off her horse as she tries to mount it.

“Smooth, babe,” Louis tuts as they climb off. “Way _not_ to draw any attention to us.”

“You know my legs are too long for my body,” Harry says sulkily. “Would have been nice to have a girlfriend who protects me rather than laughs at me, you know.”

“Where’s the fun in that? God, you’re really serious about wanting a different girlfriend, aren’t you?” Louis grins. “Right, teddy time. What game do you want me to woo you back with?”

Harry scans across the field. “Umm, target shooting. No, wait, hook a duck.”

Louis snorts. “How hard can it be to hook a duck? Onwards to victory then, Styles, let us win you a fair prize.”

Harry snorts. “A fair prize. I see what you did there.” Louis stares at her. “Because you’ll win it fairly but we’re also… we’re at a fair, Lou, get it?”

Louis looks up to the sky for a couple of seconds, eyes wide as she shakes her head. “I despair, I really do.”

“How are you feeling now anyway?” Harry asks, rolling her eyes.

“Fine, I think,” Louis shrugs. “It was only for a second, you know how I am when, like, the plane first starts to take off and stuff? Yeah, it’s passed like that does.”

Harry nods, still giggling into her gloved hand as Louis drags her towards the hook a duck stand. She pulls her taller body closer, joining in the stupid giggles when she comes to an abrupt halt just before they reach it.

“Haz,” she hisses, turning to look at her. “Haz, we can’t play a game at this stand, look.”

The stand is large, the wall of prizes containing everything from teddy bears to big stuffed elephants, but there’s also a large poster of One Direction pinned across it. It’s from their earlier days, when Louis’s hair was longer and Harry’s was shorter. In this particular photo, Louis has her hair scrapped back and styled in a super-high ponytail on top of her head, but her face looks young and babyish, which is almost exactly the look she’s sporting today. She tugs her snapback over her face a little lower.

Harry squints and then falters, her grip on Louis tightening almost instinctively. They slowly back away and once they’ve moved back by a suitable distance Louis cups her face and kisses the corner of her mouth. “I’m sorry, baby, I’m sorry. Choose another game and I’ll see what I can do?”

“Is there any way my prize can be you getting rid of those bloody earlier photo shoots of us?” Harry grumbles. She sighs. “Okay, ummm, ring toss?”

She searches around the field for a ring toss stand, eventually spotting what looks to be it a few huts down. Louis steers her in that direction, arms still linked tightly together. “Babe, I’m so sorry about that, I had no idea.”

“It’s not your fault,” Harry promises, still bright even after that tiny knock back. To anyone else it might not have been a big deal but Louis knows how her girl gets – once she gets a plan, it’s difficult for her to let it go and it’s even harder if Louis has to be the one to tell her no. “Why are they offering that poster as a prize anyway? It’s one of our worst ones.”

“I know,” Louis grumbles. “Christ, I wish they’d just accept that some of us have tattoos now and my hair looked shit in 2012.”

“Your hair did not look shit in 2012,” Harry protests. “Shitter, maybe, but not shit.”

“You’re sweet,” Louis grins, kissing her shoulder. They make it to the ring toss, which thankfully does not seem to be offering a photo of them as a prize, and Louis fishes around for her money again.

“I… er, sprechen Sie Englisch?”

“Of course,” the lady behind it says. “How many turns would you like?”

“How many do you reckon I need, babe?” Louis asks as she extracts herself out of Harry’s arm. “Five?” Harry nods eagerly. “Five then, bitte.”

The lady nods. “That will be five euros then, please.”

Louis hands over the note and accepts the rings handed to her. “Er, right. What do I need to do to earn a prize?”

“What sort of prize are you wanting?”

“That one!” Harry says loudly, pointing to the biggest teddy bear on the stand. It’s cream with bronze-coloured hands and feet and it’s bloody huge and bloody, utterly ridiculous. Louis wants to win it.

“Yeah, that one,” she says, matching Harry’s grin. “How many ring tosses?”

“Just one but it is harder than you would think,” the lady smirks. “People do not win very often.”

“That’s because they haven’t been doing it the Tommo way,” Louis murmurs into Harry’s ear, smirking before she accepts the hoops from the lady. “Okay, let’s have it then.”

The first hoop makes it nowhere near close to the bottles and drops to the floor, which makes both Harry and some of the other spectators snort. Louis glares a little then has a second go, which does get closer, admittedly, but the bottles are cleverly positioned so you need to toss it at a certain angle for it to even hit, let alone go over the neck of one of them. Unperturbed, Louis tosses the third one – it’s close this time but the angle is ever so slightly off so the bottle simply wobbles a little before the ring drops to the ground.

“Fourth time’s a charm,” Louis mutters, bending her knees a little so she can try and get the angle she wants before she throws the hoop…

And misses again.

There’s a collective groan around the small crowd that’s now gathered but Louis waves them quiet, ducking down again and tilting her head to the side. She sticks her tongue out in concentration and with a deep breath, she takes her final shot.

Which (albeit rather clumsily) just about makes it over the top of the bottle, then it slides down and sits against the neck.

Harry lets out a cheer and bundles her into her arms as Louis laughs triumphantly and the crowd around them claps and crows out some words of congratulations. As Harry tugs her in for a quick bruising kiss, they hear the stall holder cough, a wide smile across her face as she hands over the teddy bear.

“You have earned it, well done,” she says as she hands it over. Louis accepts it and murmurs a thanks before presenting it to Harry happily, who squeals like a child and buries her nose into the teddy’s fur. Louis is with a six year old.

The crowd have mostly dispersed now and the stall holder is off accepting money from someone else so Louis isn’t really expecting to hear her name from behind where they’re standing, but she does.

“Louis von One Direction?”

She freezes, instinct telling her to reach for Harry’s hand but also to keep far, far away from it. Whoever said her name repeats it so she turns slowly to shake her head pleadingly at the girl who voiced it, which makes her feel awful because she can’t be older than about thirteen, her eyes wide and fearful.

“Er, nein, nein, that isn’t… me,” she says, though she’s pretty sure the uncertainty in her voice has given her away by now. “Sorry.”

The girl looks pleading. “Please. I know it is you, I am a huge fan.” Louis sighs and looks towards the girl’s mother, who looks as confused as Louis probably does. She opens her mouth to deny it again when she feels a hand curl around her hip. The girl gapes.

“Und Harry Styles,” she says quietly. “Oh mein Gott.”

Louis’s eyes go even wider and she mentally curses because there was really no way this could have been avoided anyway. She gently prises Harry’s hand away from her and ducks down to talk to the girl in a way that she hopes won’t come across as too patronising.

“Hi, love,” she says softly. “Do you, er, do you speak English?”

“Some,” the girls nods. “I am learning it in school.”

Louis grins at that. “What’s your name?”

“Maura,” the girls says. “I am sorry if you do not want to stop but…”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Louis insists weakly. “Look, Maura?” she says slowly, trying to get the pronunciation right. Maura nods. “Okay, so here’s the thing. We kind of snuck out and nobody can know so what I’ll do is I’ll happily give you an autograph or… or if you want a picture then sure but only with one of us, is that okay?”

“You please,” Maura says immediately, her cheeks blushing a rosy pink. “You’re my favourite.”

“Can’t argue with that,” Louis grins. She stands back and leans towards Harry, running a thumb over the inside of her wrist lightly. “Okay?” Harry nods, keeping her face hidden behind the bear. “I’ll be quick and then we better go, alright?”

Harry nods again so Louis squeezes her fingers quickly before turning back to Maura, who has her camera phone in her hand. After a moment of thought, she (perhaps foolishly, but the look on Maura’s face is worth it) flips her snapback off so her hair bounces down to her shoulders and then winds her arm around Maura’s back, pressing in close and pulling her usual fan photo face. Maura giggles and mirrors her as she snaps selfie after selfie, finishing up on one with Maura pressing her lips into Louis’s cheek.

“I like those a lot,” Louis notes as she pulls herself away and stands back up, flipping her head down so she can cover her hair with the snapback again. “Sorry we can’t stay longer but we really need to go.” Harry reappears by her side then, bear still hiding most of her face. “Are you coming to see us?”

Maura nods. “On Tuesday, with my Mama here.”

Louis flashes the mum a quick grin, who flashes her a soft one back. “Excellent choice. I guess we might see you then then.”

She pulls Maura in for another hug who then busies herself with setting one of the photos as the background on her phone. Louis turns to slip her arm through Harry’s and then head off but then she feels another hand on her elbow so she turns, coming face to face with Maura’s mum.

“I… you have no idea how much this means to her,” she says simply, softly. “She has not had it easy but she really loves you guys and your music so this will mean the world.”

Louis offers a shy smile in return. “It… it means a lot to know things like that, thank you.” Her mum nods and then leads Maura away, who turns and waves goodbye to them over her shoulder. Harry’s grip on her arm tightens.

“Lou,” she says quietly. Her eyes are wide and she looks so cute pressed up close to the teddy that Louis wants to kiss her and never stop.

“Come on, I don’t know if anyone saw us,” she murmurs instead. Harry whines softly but follows, hurrying off towards the car park with only a few minutes to spare. “Are you okay, love?”

“Yeah,” Harry breathes softly, voice muffled by the bear. “Fuck, Lou, I was just… I was so scared because we got recognised and I didn’t even notice that she had done so until I put my hand on you like that and, like, that’s not exactly platonic but you handled it so well! You did it so well and you made her so happy and I just… fuck, I really wanna kiss you right now.”

Louis grins, pressing her stupid blushing face into Harry’s sleeve for a few seconds. Words like that shouldn’t still make her this giddy but they do and she wants them home now now now.

They get back to their familiar car and Louis knocks on the window, then the locks click open and they scrabble into the backseat, Harry immediately pressing close to Louis and kissing her mouth.

“Woah, woah, woah, do I not even get a hello first?” Jared snorts as he turns the key in the ignition. “Bloody hell.”

“Look, Jared, Louis won me a bear!” Harry says enthusiastically, shuffling off Louis’s lap to buckle herself in. “My hero.”

Louis looks smug but Jared just snorts again. “Oh, yeah? Did they come in a bigger size?”

“Jealousy is unattractive,” Louis informs him, reaching over to take Harry’s hand loosely. “It’s her birthday, let her have this.”

“And how are you going to explain that one to Paul, may I ask?”

“Bollocks,” Louis pales.

“Good job, Miss Tomlinson,” Jared says airily. Harry just draws Louis’s knuckles to her mouth.

“Say it was a birthday present,” she shrugs.

“Harry, Paul literally carries our luggage to our rooms for us half the time. He knows I didn’t get you a giant teddy.”

“Yeah, well,” Harry shrugs again. “Say a fan through it onto our balcony.”  
“We’re on the ninth floor.”

“Oh my god, let’s just keep it in the car then,” Harry whines, bottom lip jutting out. “Let’s not spend the last hour and a half of my birthday debating over what to do with bloody Arnold.”

Louis stares. “Did you… is the bear called Arnold?”

“Doesn’t he look like an Arnold though?” Harry says brightly, waving one of his floppy paws in Louis’s face. “Arnold the bear.”

Louis really, _really_ wants to kiss her stupid happy face but she settles for playfully swatting the bear away and kissing her hand instead. By the time they get back to the hotel, Louis’s need to get her hands on her is almost making her itch so after they’ve pulled up at the back entrance and bid Jared a goodnight she tugs her through the now dimly lit foyer and into the lift as fast as she dares (the idea of getting noticed here of all places is rather unappealing).

“Lou,” Harry breathes, her voice shaky as she fumbles for their key card in the pocket of her joggers. “Lou, _Lou,_ wait a second.”

Louis just smiles into Harry’s neck, pressing as close as she can without knocking them both over. Her lips ghost over the skin there and Harry mewls softly (Louis is so grateful that the lift doors have slid shut because that’s a sound she never wants anyone else to hear ever), tilting her head slightly to give Louis more access.

The atmosphere is suddenly thick and heavy and Louis wantswantswants but this lift is going _so fucking slow._ Harry’s panting already, fingers wrapped around Louis’s forearm and muscles strained as Louis sucks at her neck, marking her up because it’s Harry’s birthday and she’s a possessive monster so fuck the rules, at least for tonight. Louis can’t wait.

The lift finally stills at their floor and the doors slide open, so Louis detaches herself reluctantly from her girlfriend and tugs her down the hallway, fumbling for her own card key and sliding it into their door. Once they’re both inside and the door’s closed Louis quite literally slams Harry’s body against it and licks straight into her mouth, knocking her snapback to the floor before using her hands to pin Harry’s wrists against the painted wood. God, she’s been desperate to do this for _hours_ and Harry tastes like beer and her favourite lip balm and Louis could very well do this for the rest of her life if her legs didn’t feel so shaky.

She drops Harry’s hands so her own can fly to the zip of Harry’s coat, tugging it down and shoving it from her shoulders. Her scarf goes flying next, then goes Louis’s coat as Harry’s cold hands unbutton it hurriedly. Their kiss turns filthier and Harry tugs Louis in at the waist, hands sliding under the cloth of her jumper to rest on her bare skin. Louis pulls back a little, nipping at Harry’s bottom lip as her own hands tug at the hem of Harry’s t-shirt, dragging it over her head with some difficulty because she also really wants to keep her tongue in her girlfriend’s mouth.

Instead of reattaching their lips, Louis nips at her jaw instead then starts trailing kisses down her neck to her chest. Skimming over her tits, she ducks down a little to kiss in between them, then across the soft plains of her tummy, until finally she’s resting on her knees and can get her fingers into the waistband of Harry’s joggers.

“Louis,” Harry says, looking down at her like she’s completely in awe. Louis presses kisses along the slight bump of her lower tummy and she can feel Harry swallow in anticipation, which makes her kiss lower, tugging down the joggers a little further with each kiss but never enough to actually get to where Harry wants her. A hand comes down to cup the back of her neck and she smiles into her skin as fingers toy gently with her hair and Harry tries her best to guide her without seeming greedy.

Louis, however, takes her time, slowly pulling away to undo Harry’s shoes and slip her feet out of them, placing stupid kisses into her calves as she does so. Harry giggles but lets her, lifting her foot for Louis to tug off her sock.

Louis kisses back up her leg and back along her waistband, almost tempted to reach for Harry’s hand and put it back on the back of her head because she wants Harry all around her, Harry touching her and pulling her in so everything tastes and smells and feels like her. So with that in mind, she finally tugs the joggers from Harry’s hips, sliding them down and then mouthing straight over Harry’s mint green panties, already a little wet because Harry’s weak as hell when it comes to Louis teasing her.

Gripping her hips, she runs her tongue along the length of Harry’s vagina, pressing a little firmer where she knows her clit is. Harry sags against the door, one hand coming up to clutch at her boob, still in the confines of a bra, while the other goes back to the back of Louis’s head, scrunching itself into the hair there.

In what she hopes is a sexy choice of movements, Louis attaches her teeth to the fabric around one of Harry’s legs and starts to tug it down, using one hand to slowly guide the other a little until the panties slide down to her knees and Harry steps out of them quickly before coaxing Louis back to where she wants her, parting her legs a little further. Now she can see Harry’s pretty pink pussy Louis wastes no time – she traces her labia a few times with her tongue slowly, savouring the taste of Harry’s wetness against her tongue.

Harry whines low in her throat, her hand tightening in Louis’s hair as Louis finally parts her folds and gets to her clit. She flattens her tongue over it, rubbing her face into Harry almost messily before she pulls back a little, sucking and humming against it. Harry’s knees are quaking and she’s almost bouncing on Louis’s face, humping down onto her mouth as she laps at her sweet spot rapidly.

“L-Lou, Louis,” she stammers as Louis pulls off, trailing feathery kisses down her trembling thighs and then back up again before she dives back in, dipping her tongue back inside Harry and picking up the pace. She presses herself in deeper, pushing Harry’s thighs apart a little wider so she can reach her entrance. Harry starts babbling nonsensically, combinations of Louis’s name and various forms of grunts and groans and mumbles of the word ‘yes’ as Louis presses right in, burying her whole lower face inside Harry’s pussy.

The sharp bump of Louis’s nose over her sensitive clit coupled with the long drags of Louis’s tongue against her hole have Harry coming in next to no time. Her legs tremble and she almost stumbles but Louis holds her firm, changing her movements from holding intent to gentle and soothing. Placing a final kiss over Harry’s clit, she pulls her face away and wipes her mouth on her arm before she stands up awkwardly, taking the brunt of Harry’s orgasm-useless weight and then leading her over to the bed where she lays her on her back and crawls over her, pressing a gentle kiss onto her lips.

“Hazza, baby, you with me?”

“Uh huh,” Harry says softly, all breath and no voice. “Thank you.”

“Oh, I’m not done with you, sweetheart,” Louis giggles, leaning down for another kiss. “I’d be a terrible girlfriend if birthday sex ended in only one orgasm, wouldn’t I?”

“You wouldn’t be my Lou, that’s for sure,” Harry says, smiling softly. Louis laughs and then takes one of Harry’s plaits in her hand, undoing the hairband from around it and then raking her fingers through it so Harry’s hair sits in soft crinkles against her shoulder. She does the same with the other, stroking through it so the hair frizzes a little but she looks so adorable like this that Louis can barely stand it. She ducks down for another kiss, hands reaching behind Harry’s back to unclasp her bra. She slides it down her arms and then tosses it to the floor, leaning back on her knees to admire her beautiful, naked girlfriend underneath her. The only thing she’s wearing now is her captain’s wheel necklace.

“Lou, get naked too,” Harry pleads. Louis nods and tugs her jumper off, followed by her tank top and bra. She climbs off Harry so she can slide her legs out of her joggers, leaving her just in a pair of black lace panties – Harry’s favourites on her. She goes back to straddling Harry, pressing their crotches together and kissing her mouth. Tongues slide together and hair tickles her neck in a way that sends shivers down her spine. She’s wet, can feel herself getting wetter as Harry winds an arm around her neck and rests the other at the small of her back, fingers brushing lightly against the top of her crack.

Their kisses grow heated as Louis grinds down, the lace pressing against Harry’s folds so she gasps into her mouth. Louis starts to roll her hips with a little more purpose, arching her back higher so she can push her crotch down further. It’s similar to the position that they’d get into if one was riding the other in a strap on, which Louis is tempted to reach for, but then her mind strays to her other birthday presents.

“Baby,” she gasps, reluctantly pulling her lips from Harry’s. “Baby, want me to get you your new present? Get that on your pretty clit and make you come until you’re too sensitive to come anymore?”

Harry whines but shakes her head against the pillow. “No,” she says, face and chest flushed. “Just… just want you. Just you today.”

It’s a statement that should not be as hot as it is but it makes Louis’s heart swell and her clit throb, having Harry spread out underneath her, turned on and eager for _her_ , just her Louis, to make her come apart in the way that only she can, makes her duck down and kiss her again, licking into her mouth like it’s the only place she wants to be (it kind of is).

“Okay, baby, I’ve got you,” she promises, pulling back to attach her lips to Harry’s nipple, rolling the nub around her tongue to get Harry to arch her back and whine loudly. Louis _adores_ Harry’s tits – they’re smaller than her own by a couple of cup sizes but her nipples are incredibly sensitive and they also support the tattoo that Harry put there for her, the swallow that reminds her that Louis is home for always – and so she keeps her mouth on it, making Harry whine and arch off the bed.

“Lou, Lou, I need…” she says desperately. Louis knows she must be a little sensitive still but she doesn’t want to stop so she pulls off and takes the other nipple between her fingers. She strokes her other hand across Harry’s warm, flushed cheek.

“What do you want, darling?” she asks carefully. “My mouth again? My fingers?”

Harry whimpers at that, spreading her legs a little wider under Louis’s weight and nodding eagerly. Louis kisses her again, shuffling back on her knees so she can rest on Harry’s thighs and then slides two fingers into her easily, slowly pushing them up to the knuckle. She can feel Harry pulsing around her as she pulls them back and then pushes them in again, finding an easy rhythm.

“Touch your tits for me, baby,” Louis instructs, leaning down and kissing her again, stroking her fingertips upwards towards her G-spot. “Keep your nipples hard, there’s a good girl.”

“So… so much, Louis,” Harry groans, but she does as she’s told, twisting one between her thumb and forefinger and crying out. Louis shushes her gently and keeps her pace up, leaning back so she can watch her fingers disappear into Harry’s wetness, her walls clenching around her like some kind of liquid fire. She slips in a third, crooking them upwards and eliciting a whine from Harry that’s too loud for their little room. She smirks, readjusting her position so she can slide the tips of her fore and middle fingers on her other hand lightly over Harry’s clit, rubbing circles over it while the other keeps fucking her hard.

It takes very little more for Harry to be coming for a second time after that, back arching as she coats Louis’s hand with a sticky wetness. Louis pulls her fingers out slowly, shuffling back up so their crotches align again. She uses her cleaner hand to brush Harry’s sweaty hair from her eyes and presses the other to Harry’s lips, encouraging her to lick her fingers clean.

The way Harry sucks them into her mouth unquestioningly, eyes wide and slightly glazed over, makes Louis’s clit throb even more. Harry moans around them and Louis pulls them out slowly before climbing off Harry again rather reluctantly, pulling her own soaked panties off and dropping them to the floor.

“Have you got one more in you, sweetheart?” she asks Harry gently, kissing her lips and then her sweaty forehead. “Because I need to get off and I want us to come together, can you do that for me?”

“Yeah,” Harry says softly, eyes blinking up at her. “Yeah, want that.”

Louis kisses her again and then lowers herself onto Harry’s soft, damp thigh, rutting against it deliciously. She pillars her arms above Harry’s shoulders as she works herself over it slowly at first, savouring the feel of getting something against her aching clit after ignoring it for so long. Harry’s hands find their way to her hips and guide her and it’s good, it’s _so_ good but she needs more. She needs _Harry._

“Spread your legs, baby,” she encourages, barely recognising her own voice. Harry does so without question and she slots one over her hip so their pussies are aligned. Harry moans loudly as Louis tugs her up a little higher, their clits sliding together easily with their combined wetness. Louis’s skin feels like it’s on fire and she starts to hump down, throwing her head back with the overwhelming pleasure coursing through her.

Harry’s trying to match her rhythm but the thrusts are sloppy, her thighs trembling under Louis’s grip. “More,” she gasps, reaching up and grabbing for Louis’s own breast, the heel of her palm thrusting harshly against the sensitive bud of her nipple. Louis moans and she clutches at Harry’s thighs tighter, trying to pull them even closer, if that’s even possible.

Harry’s hand squeezes at Louis’s breast again and Louis picks up the pace, desperate for her release. She knows that Harry’s close too, her breaths going ragged and almost high-pitched the way they do before an orgasm so she keeps going, fingernails digging into the meat of her thighs as she chases it for both of them. “Baby,” she manages to gulp out, her skin on fire and her need for Harry almost overwhelming. “Baby, come for me.”

“No, you,” Harry hisses back, her grip tightening on Louis’s breast as she pushes her forward, rubbing against her harder. Louis cries out, losing her grip on Harry’s legs as she comes hard, Harry’s name on her lips.

Harry gently presses her onto her back and keeps going, sliding up and down her thigh and pressing their chests together hard as she seeks her own final release. Louis looks up at her, hair matted and sweaty across her forehead and damp all over from her own wetness and Louis’s. She grabs her arsecheeks and presses her closer, thumb dipping slightly to press into the tight ring of her hole. Harry almost screams, fucking down harder and then coating Louis’s thigh with sticky wetness only seconds later, trembling as she collapses on top of her.

Louis wraps her arms around her shoulders tightly, holding her firmly against her despite the fact that they’re both burning warm and panting hard. “Fuck,” she whispers, pressing a kiss into the sweaty hair behind Harry’s ear before she brushes it over one shoulder. “That was fantastic, baby.”

“Best birthday ever,” Harry mumbles into her shoulder. “Fuck, you’re so good.”

“So are you, darling, so, so good,” Louis promises, pressing kisses into every part of her she can reach without moving either of them. “Love you so much.”

“Love you more,” Harry tells her. They don’t say anything else for a while, just relish their closeness and allow themselves to pull oxygen slowly back into their lungs. Eventually (very sadly), Harry rolls off of her but tugs her onto her side, kissing her lazily and humming softly as Louis’s hands pull her in again.

“We should shower,” Louis says eventually, the stickiness on her thighs and fingers suddenly feeling very _there_ and very not like something they should fall asleep in. Harry hums, rolling onto her back to click it before she sits up, tugging Louis up with her.

“Hey,” she murmurs, pressing a quick and gentle kiss into the corner of Louis’s mouth. “This really was the best birthday ever. It means a lot that you snuck me out and just… I love you.”

“I love you,” Louis echoes, sitting up and running a hand through her fringe. “You’re lovely and you give the best orgasms.”

Harry snorts and kisses her again before leading her into the bathroom. “Lou is going to absolutely murder you for this bruise,” she says, pointing to the love bite that Louis sucked into the juncture of her neck. “This is bloody huge, Lou.”

Louis beams smugly as she turns on the shower. “Don’t pretend you don’t love it, sweetheart. I would have given you more if you weren’t so desperate for my mouth on you.”

Harry snorts rather unattractively and then pushes Louis into the shower, kissing her hard against the tiles.

(Lou does give Louis the bollocking of a lifetime for the bruise on her neck and Harry has to wear a scarf for the next two days in interviews. Paul also gives them a bollocking, shouting at them for being reckless and foolish in a strange city but the happy smile on Harry’s face lets Louis know it was worth it. Harry’s worth everything, really.)


End file.
